Foxy
'Foxy '''je nepřítelem ve hře ''Five nights at Freddy´s a Five nights at Freddy´s 2. Jeho startovní lokace je před oponou Pirate Covu , odkud také sprintuje do kanceláře aby zaútočil na hráče v jákékoliv noci (první noc je výjimkou) pokůd neni dostatečně sledován přes kameru. Narozdíl od jiných animatroniku ve hře , Foxy se bude na chvíli schovávat předtím než zautočí. Neni známý přesně důvod proč je Foxy jediný animatronik který se schovává. Avšak , je možné že tvůrce hry , Scott Cawthon , jednoduše chtěl animatronika který by překvapil hráče v pozdějších nocích. VzhledKategorie:Animatronici Foxy je velká , animatronická liška s hnědočervenou srstí. Na své pravé ruce má hák. Také má na sobě pásku přes oko kterou má na svém pravém oku. Většinou je ale viděn bez toho aby jeho oko zakrývala páska. Foxy nosí hnědé kalhoty.Na většině těla je Foxy poskožený , jeho břicho je na většině místech poškozene , jeho levá ruka je tak poskožená že odhaluje jeho endoskeleton také , přes většinu poškození jde vidět Foxyho animatronické tělo. Foxy také vypadá že jeho dolní čelist je poškozená jelikož nedokáže být pořádně zavřena. Jako ostatní animatronici ve Freddy Fazbear´s Pizzerii , Foxy má pár zubů. Každopadně Foxyho zuby vypadají být nejostřejší ze všech animatroniku. Je také vidět , že se drží Foxy v pirátském motivu , má několik zlatých zubu a také mu nějáké zuby chybí. Lokace Foxy začíná na Pirate Cove , uvnitř zavřené opony , dále se rozhlíží z opony, poté stojí před kamerou a připravuje se ke směru k hráči , pak začíná chodit po West Hall.Začíná být agresivní jakmile je monitorován málo anebo jakmile je monitorován až příliš(začíná od 2 noci),běží dolů po West Hall přímo do kanceláře.Nikde jinde se neobjeví. Chování Foxy se schovává za oponou Pirate covu.Přes noc musí hráč monitorovat Pirate Cove(CAM 1C) a musí udržet rovnováhu mezi minitorováním "až příliš hodně" nebo "až příliš málo" aby se vyhnuli tomu že Foxy opustí svou oponu a bude sprintovat do kanceláře. Tuto rovnováhu muže být těžké najít , v pozdějších nocích je těžké ho udržet pod kontrolou pokud hráč nekontroluje Pirate Cove. Vypadá to že Foxyho útok má také určený čas, místo toho aby byl náhodný. Pokud je Foxyho AI nastaveno na 20 v 7 noci a Pirate Cove neni kontrolován , bude bouchat do dvěří přibližně každých 32 nebo 38 intervalem(testováno V1.1). Foxy je také omnohem aktivnější v mobilní verzi hry. Někdy muže dokonce běžet zpátky když jeho A.I. level je docela velký. fáze : 1.Foxy je kompletně schován za oponou. 2.Opona je trošku otevřena , umožnuje hračovi vidět Foxyho tvář , čast jeho těla a část jeho nohou. 3.Foxy opustil oponu , a je nyní před kamerou , schovaný v temnotě , jeho přítomnost hlavně dokazují jeho svítící oči a část těla. Jeho hlava je také nasměrovaná ostře doleva. 4.Foxy neni v pirate covu a znamení že je pryč je , že opona je celá otevřená. Někdy je na značce napsáno "'Sorry! Out of Order" ', ale také se muže změnit na '"IT´S ME" ', zprává která je většinou doprovázená halucinacemi. Foxy neni nikde v Pirate Covu. Pokud je monitor okamžitě dán dolů , a levé dveře jsou zavřené , hráč se pak může podívat na kameru 2A aby bezpečně obelhal Foxyho sprintovací animaci. 5. Foxy nyní opustil Pirate Cove , a začíná sprintovat do kanceláře. Když se hráč koukne na West Hall (CAM 2A), hráč uvidí Foxyho sprintovat do kanceláře. V této situaci musí mít hráč zavřené levé dveře , nebo je musí zavřít okamžitě , i když je velmi nepravděpodobné být uspěšný po tom co hráč viděl Foxyho sprint. 6.pokud se hráčovi podaří zavřít dveře ve správnou chvíli , Foxy párkrát zabouchá na dveře , pak se jeho pozice opět resetuje za oponu v Pirate Covu(avšak je také možné že se resetuje na fázi 2 ve více obtížnějších nocích nebo nastavení).Když Foxy zabouchá na dveře hráč ztratí malou trošku energie , poprvé když zabouchá Foxy na dveře tak hráč ztratí pouze 1% energie , podruhé ztrácí 6% energie , potřetí 11% energie. Pokud hráč selže v zavření dvěří jakmile je Foxy pryč z Pirate Covu , Foxy rychle vtrhne do kanceláře s křičením a třesením těla a rukou. Obraz se poté přesune do přerušeného spojení a způsobí Game Over. Podrobnosti *Foxy odchází okamžitě po tom co dorazí k dvěřím které jsou zavřené. Toto může být bug , je dokonce pryč i když audio bouchání na dveře neskončilo. * Je extrémně vzácné vidět Foxyho v první noci , ale je dokázáno že Foxy se může objevit pokud hráč nekontroluje kamery přibližně 1 minutu a 15 sekund(méně než hodina v PC verzi hry.) *Jediný čas kdy může hráč vidět Foxyho během dne je v menu při A.I. nastavení. *Foxy je jediný animatronik který má jiný utok na hráče ,jelikož se objevuje v pozici levých dvěří a neutočí přímo na hráče a na jeho tvář. Jediný další jiný utok má Golden Freddy. *Foxy je jediný animatronik který nemá hlavu v Backstagi. *Jako Chica , Foxyho endoskeletoní oči nejsou nikdy vidět. *Foxy je jediný z animatroniků který nebyl v traileru na hru. *Narozdíl od ostatních animatroniků , přitom když Foxy útočí na hráče tak se obraz netřese. * Jako Chica , Foxy se neobjevuje při halucinacích. Kategorie:FoxyKategorie:Animatronici Kategorie:Mužské pohlaví